Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{5}{10} \times -30\% \times -\dfrac{22}{25} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ \dfrac{5}{10} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ $ -30\% = -\dfrac{30}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{10} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{3}{10} \times -\dfrac{22}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{3}{10} \times -\dfrac{22}{25}} = \dfrac{1 \times -3 \times -22} {2 \times 10 \times 25} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{3}{10} \times -\dfrac{22}{25}} = \dfrac{66}{500} = \dfrac{33}{250} $